Rage
by Helix3942
Summary: What will happen when an apparently joke or only a simple question without thinking the consequences, especially against love?
1. Inocent Beginning

Danny and Sam have passed 10 months together, they have lived special and unforgettable moments, but one day something unexpected

happen in chat.

Sam: WTF?!…Gregor…he…he… (Note: If you don't remember him is from the episode Double Cross My Heart)

Danny: What?

S: He…

D: He?

S: First of all…don't get mad nor do anything exagerated.

D: Fine…

S: Well…he talk…normal…he ask if we are a couple…I said yes…he said it's fine…then….he say he want to do something…I asked what…He said something I would like…I again asked what….he said "Play with our bodies" and…now…he said me…"Please don't doubt it lets do this"…

D: 0.0

Danny was paralyzed, he doesn't know what to think or do, he know he can't make other guy fall in love with her, but never expected

something like this.

S: 0.0…ok…this…this is bad…

D: Now why?

S: I asked why me…and he said "Because you always have feel something for me" What I do?!

D: I…I don't know…

S: Danny! What I do!? I'm scared!

D: I don't know…I newer expect something like this…

S: Shit….he said me that stay online…

D: Only…tell the truth…the truth you want and feel

S: ….He now ask me for photos….

Ok…WTH?!

D: What?

S: Wait until I can understand….

D: ok…

S: INIMATE PHOTOS?!

D: 0.0

S: What I do?!

D: Say what you want

S: He know ask me "Do you love me?"

D: 0.0…Tell him the true…

S: I have done that…What I do?!

D: I don't know…

S: ….PLAYFUL PHOTOS?!

D: …

S: I hate me…

D: Why?

S: I ask how…"That both get exited"

D: …

S: What can I do?! I can't hurt him!

D: Tell him what do you want

S: So…he really like me…

D: What he say?

S: That….he love me so much to do the photos…

D: …

S: And that…if we are close friends….we can…

D: But….that isn't love! That is interest!

S: I know…and now he is begging for them

D: …

S: He is crazy!

D: I know…

S: …

D: What?

S: He say me…that with you…I won't do that…

D: You won't do what?

S: The photos…

D: First…Internet isn't a safe way to do that and…it'll be more special in person….

S: I know…but he don't understand….

D: But he can make you do that!

S: In fact….he can

D: He can't!

S: He know me well….so many times we talked…he know how…

D: He can't! That is so sick!

S: I know…but…he may know something you don't….

D: But you can do that!

S: I won't

D: I hope…

S: I won't because I'm gone…sorry but I want to sleep bye!

D: Bye! :*

Danny turn of his laptop and go to bed, as soon as he lay on the bed, a lot of thoughts surrounded him, he want to go and hug Sam and

make

sure he have a good night, but the strongest impulse, is to kill, to kill Gregor.


	2. Feeding the rage

Danny couldn't sleep all the night, that theme was on his head all the time, he really wants to turn into his ghost form and go with Sam, but

something inside him was telling "Kill him, kill him, Kill him now!", finally he couldn't sleep so he arrived school dreamy.

Immediately he arrived he looked for Sam, he want in the recess to rest a little bit on her legs, in that special place for him safe, comfortable

and special. But Sam arrived late hat day, Danny would have to wait until recess, but even that he only saw her for a moment, he knew

something was wrong.

Finally in recess Danny could talk to her.

-Hi! - Said Danny happy but still a little dreamy

-Hi…- Sam answered without her cheerful she was.

-Is something wrong? - Ask Danny taking Sam's shoulder.

-No…everything is alright…- Say Sam looking down.

-Alright, but remember if there is something that is disturbing you, tell me. Say Danny with a big smile in her face.

-I know…-

Danny knows there is something Sam is hiding from him, but he doesn't want to pressure her, she can't get worse, so he decided to wait and

at least make him smile, but when Danny lower his hand and touch Sam's forearm and then he note it, he was cold and trembling.

-What happen to you? - Ask Danny desesperated and worried.

-N-Nothing- Say Sam getting away from Danny.

The rest of the recess a total silence involve both, no talk, no laugh, no smiles nor even kiss! This only made Danny impulse of kill get stronger

and stronger.


	3. Elimination

That night Danny again can't sleep that night, all that thoughts are shouting him "Kill him!", Danny couldn't resist more, she stand up, take a

black sweater with cap, turn into his ghost form and flew outside looking for his pray, Gregor, now Danny wasn't Danny at all, his ayes showed

all the rage and wish to kill. Fortunately for him and unfortunately for Gregor, Danny found him, he was walking alone in the street, Danny turn

into his human form at the final of the street and, with help with his ghost powers, he run as fast as he can to Gregor and with all the force he

have punch Gregor's stomach, he even can't see Danny until the last moment, he only felt a great pain in her stomach and instantly lost

conscience.

* * *

Gregor woke up and then he noticed, he was attached to a wall, a light was pointing to him and then he notice a black form sitting on a chair

observing him.

-What are you doing?! Let me go! - Shout desperate Gregor. No answer for the other person.

-Did you hear me!? Let me go! – Shout again Gregor. The person stand up and slowly walk to him, Gregor can't see his face, but recognized

him, he was Danny.

-Danny? What are you doing?! – Danny move the light until both can be covered by the light form up, showing both faces, Gregor paralyzed

when he sees Danny eyes, the eyes of a killer.

-What are you planning to do?!- Shout again Gregor.

-Kill you…- Said Danny so calm, as it was normal to say, but also with a smile, a smile that paralyzed Gregor even more, a smile of a killer.

-What?! – Say hopeless Gregor, he knew his ending, but never think how, and in self-defense, he tried to kick Danny, but he dodge it, take

Gregor's foot and with his elbow broke Gregor's knee. Gregor shout painfully and Danny laugh. Gregor tried to surprise Danny but he fail,

Danny broke Gregor's other knee, letting him defenceless, Danny laugh hard.

Gregor can't do anything, paralyzed by the pain and for how is Danny acting, suddenly Danny free him, Gregor falls without support, then Danny walk to a wall and open a door.

-Come on, you want to leave this is your chance.- Say Danny with a psycopath smile.

Gregor tried to reach the door, but only with his arms and with the pain, can't do so much for him.

-No? Ok, lets continue.- Say Danny closing the door and walk in the direction of Gregor, he lift up and evrytime he tried to fight, he recieved a punch in the knee, Danny lift like in a table for Gregor, for Danny, it's a torture machine, Danny tied hands, fingers and feet of Gregor in the machine,

-W-why are you doing this?- Ask Gregor cring in pain.

-Already cring?, the REAL fun is going to start!...and...- Danny took out his cellphone in the last conversation between Sam and he, when Gregor tell all to Sam, when Gregor see that he was surprised, now he understand why, but he never think it will end like this.

-Please all for that?! That was just...- Say Gregor when Danny shout.

-YES ALL FOR THAT! FOR THAT NOW YOU'LL SUFFER!- Say Danny with the death in his eyes, the death of Gregor in his eyes.

-Danny...please...-Say Gregor trying to convince Danny.

Danny leave him alone, he tried desesperately to be free, but inside Gregor, he know the truth, he will die there and he even can't imagine how. Danny return carring something, he let fall to the ground, a metalic sound, Gregor was paralyed, Danny open the box and take out something and put it where Gregor was, where he can see them, some nails and a hammer.

-Danny what are you...?...-Say Gregor observing Danny movements, Danny take the hammer with a big smile and take some nails and put them in his mouth, he take one, positioned over Gregor's thumb and then he smash the nail with the hammer sticking it on Gregors finger, Gregor scream in pain. Danny laugh and smile and then stick other 9 in each finger, Gregor's screams and blood make Danny more hungry, hungry of suffer.

-W-why are you doing this?- Say Gregor in pain, meanwhile Danny stich other 3 in each hand, making him scream.

-For all you have done to Sam.- Say Danny now taking a knife.

-But...I only...- Say Gregor scared.

-What now only cares is that I will make you pay for all.- Say Danny stabbing Gregor in the right arm making scream, he stab him in his right arm over and over again, the blood and the table filled of blood now, all what it hear are Gregor' screams of pain, until one moment he stopped screming.

-Whats the matter? You have lost the sensibility in your right arm? Lets try the left arm.- Say Danny stabbing Gregor's left arm, but didn't scream. -What happen? Do you realize your screams make me continue? Do you think that cointinig screaming is a form to defy me?-

-Yes, I also think that...- Say Gregor.

-Huh?- Danny was confused.

-I fanally have take the courage for telling Sam my feelngs...-

-Feelings?! You have an interest on her, not love!- Say Danny angry.

-That isn't true, you wont understand my powerfull love for Sam!-

-It'll be better for you to shut up...- Say Danny full of rage.

-No! If you want to stab its fine but I won't stop!- Danny start to stab him as strong as he can. -Can you see Sam? The powerfull love I have to you is more than Danny can give to you. I'll resist anything for you Sam and I'll mar...- Say Gregor before Death came, before Danny stab him in the neck.

-I WILL BE THE ONLY ONE WHO WILL MARRY HER!- Say Danny stabing the death corpse of Gregor in the mauth, Danny fall in his knees, covered in blood and with a psychopathic smile and then laugh.


	4. Future Days

After that day in all Amity Park reign the silence, police can't find even a suspect, everyone have fear, fear of that happen again, all except two, Sam and Danny, both ever talk, how will they explain that? Both helped each other but there is something Sam can't help...the feeling and excitement now Danny have to kill...


End file.
